Confusão no tempo
by N.Skellington
Summary: As Meninas Superpoderosas e os Meninos Desordeiros cresceram. Eles se apaixonaram por elas e parece que o único jeito de provar que agora são os mocinhos é derrotando o Macaco Louco, mas tudo se complica quando um relógio muito velho se quebra.
1. Chapter 1 Introdução

A viagem do tempo

Era mais um dia normal. As meninas acordaram, se arrumaram, tomaram café e foram pra escola. Elas não eram adolescentes normais, quando mais novas eram conhecidas internacionalmente como As Meninas Supor Poderosas.

Agora elas tinham crescido, mas de certa maneira continuavam as mesmas. Blossom, a mais inteligente, ainda prendia os cabelos ruivos com um grande laço rosa, e continuavam usando roupas igualmente rosas.

Buttercup, a mais forte, ainda tinha um gênio forte e determinado. Odiava vestidos, mas continuava adorando roupas verdes.

E por fim, mas não menos importante, tínhamos Bubbles, a mais fofa. Era adorável e muito sensível, ela não tinha mudado nem um pouco. E assim como antes só vestia roupas azuis.

Elas não eram muito parecidas umas com as outras, mas todas tinham um dever com a cidade de Townsville e para elas todos os vilões continuariam a ser vilões, e heróis continuariam a ser heróis.

No caminho da escola as três olhavam para os lados desconfiadas, o que era incomum já que era bem difícil alguém as incomodar no céu. Até que elas viram três pontos no céu, um azul, outro vermelho e por fim um verde.

-Oh não! – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os pontos se aproximavam a uma velocidade impressionante e sem perder tempo elas voaram mais depressa para a escola.

A fuga foi difícil, eles quase a alcançaram duas vezes, mas no fim foram elas que chegaram primeiro. Exatamente dois segundos depois eles aterrissaram no gramado da escola.

Os Meninos Desordeiros.

Elas nem olharam pra eles e foram para dentro. Bubbles foi a última, mas Boomer conseguiu fazê-la parar e olhar pra ele.

-O que você quer Boomer? – ela perguntou nem olhando pra ele.

-Você sabe muito bem.

-Então você já sabe a resposta. – dito isso ela saiu andando.

Ele não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

-Vamos lá Bubbles, eu sei que você gosta de mim, e eu gosto de você. Eu só estou pedindo uma chance!

Subitamente ela se virou pra ele.

-Você e os seus irmãos tentaram matar a gente tantas vezes que eu até parei de contar! Eu não confio em você Boomer! – ele ia tocar no braço dela e dizer alguma coisa, mas ela se desviou e falou: - me deixe em paz!

Dessa vez, quando ela lhe deu as costas, ele não foi atrás. Nessas ultimas semanas os meninos tinham tentado mostrar que tinham mudado, tinham tentado mesmo! Mas elas não acreditavam.

Se fosse possível morrer de arrependimento pelo passado, Boomer e os irmãos já estariam mortos há muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2  Antes

**De novo: eu não possuo nada disso aqui!**

**Esse tá um pouquinho maior, mas vale a pena.**

Alguns meses atrás

Eles moravam em outra cidade, continuavam a ser os vilões e gostavam daquilo, especialmente do fato que não tinha super-heróis para atrapalhar.

Eles tinham acabado de voltar de um assalto quando apareceu uma reportagem no noticiário sobre as Meninas Super Poderosas.

-Elas estão lindas! – Boomer disse, mais para si mesmo do que para os irmãos.

-Se comparar como elas eram antes... – Brick falou.

Butch ficou olhando para os irmãos sem entender bulhufas, até que deu um tapa na nuca de cada um.

-Acordem! – ele gritou.

Os dois olharam Butch como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

-Querem parar de babar por essas metidas? Olha só o que realmente vale à pena. – ele apontou para o monte de dinheiro que tinha no chão. – vocês podem babar olhando pra isso.

-Você só está triste porque a Buttercup te dispensou. – Brick falou vitorioso quando Butch começou a ficar vermelho.

-Eu tinha me esquecido disso! – Boomer falou caindo no chão de tanto rir.

Butch ficou ainda mais vermelho e saltou sobre o irmão.

Enquanto Butch e Boomer rolavam no chão entre tapas Brick continuou olhando para a TV, mais especificamente para Blossom. Ela estava mesmo muito bonita.

Então Brick começou a sentir uma coisa que só tinha sentido na vez que Blossom o tinha beijado. Um sentimento se paz, era como se ele estivesse andando nas nuvens.

Só aí a ficha dele caiu: ele estava apaixonado pela Blossom.

"Que coisa horrível para acontecer! Por que logo com ela?" Brick ficava pensando. E tinha razão, para um vilão, se apaixonar por uma heroína era a pior coisa que podia acontecer.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento e desligou a TV, resolveu ficar calado sobre aquilo. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse, muito menos seus irmãos.

Os dias passaram e os Meninos Desordeiros começaram a perder o gás. Era como se ser mau não era mais divertido. Cada vez que roubavam ou grafitavam ou quebravam a propriedade alheia não sentiam mais o prazer de antes.

Boomer foi o próximo a notar o que estava acontecendo. Quando a ficha caiu ele não se sentiu mal, como Brick. Ele sentiu alívio, afinal, ele sempre tinha achado Bubbles a menina mais bonita que ele tinha visto, se apaixonar por ela era quase natural.

E a diferença de Brick e Boomer era que o loirinho não tinha vergonha ou medo de admitir o que estava sentindo. Então na mesma noite ele falou com Brick, pois falar dessas coisas com Butch era quase suicídio social.

-Brick, eu acho que eu estou apaixonado. – ele falou sorrindo.

Brick só cruzou os braços e fingiu desinteresse.

-É mesmo? Por quem?

-Pela Bubbles! – ele quase gritou, só não o fez porque Butch estava na outra sala.

O queixo de Brick caiu, literalmente.

-Eu não queria! – Boomer começou a falar diante do choque do irmão. – ainda mais depois das surras que elas deram na gente, mas eu não consegui evitar!

Então Brick riu. Foi aí que Boomer não entendeu mais nada.

-E eu pensei que eu fosse o único! – ele falou entre as gargalhadas.

-Você também gosta da Bubbles? – Boomer perguntou receoso.

-Claro que não, seu pamonha! Pela Blossom. – Brick respondeu, feliz da vida, por não ser só ele.

Então os dois caíram na gargalhada, riram tanto que até caíram no chão.

-O que eu perdi? – Butch perguntou animado já querendo ouvir a piada.

Os dois pararam de rir na mesma hora.

-Nada não Butch. – Brick falou já se levantando.

Butch fechou a cara e começou a pensar que os dois estavam rindo dele!

-Vocês me ouviram cantando no chuveiro? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

Butch tinha uma paixão incomum com as músicas da Celine Dion e as cantava com certa freqüência no chuveiro.

-Graças a Deus não! – Boomer falou rindo. Ele não ia agüentar outra performance de "My heart will go on."

-Então por que vocês estavam rindo? Se for por causa da minha calça que rasgou hoje, eu já disse: foi a velhinha safada que tinha uma tesoura escondida...

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e caíram mais uma vez na gargalhada.

-Qual é gente! Qual é a graça?

-No momento é você! – Brick falou quase perdendo o fôlego de tanto rir.

-Eu sabia que tinha um motivo pra velhinha estar rindo daquele jeito! – Boomer falou chorando de tanto rir.

Butch fuzilou os dois com os olhos e lhes deu as costas. Os dois riram mais um pouco até notarem que Butch tinha saído.

-Acho melhor a gente falar com ele. – Boomer falou, já não rindo mais.

-É... – Brick concordou meio desanimado.

Quando Brick e Boomer abriram o jogo para Butch, ele não reagiu como eles esperavam. Eles esperavam no mínimo serem muito zoados, mas Butch não riu. Ele só falou que também sentia a mesma coisa, pela Buttercup, óbvio.

A decisão de se mudar de volta para Townsville surgiu do nada, afinal o que eles tinham a perder? Nada!

O mais difícil pra eles foi a escola, claro que na outra cidade eles não estudavam. Mas em Townsville ia ser diferente, afinal eles queriam ficar perto das meninas o máximo de tempo possível.

O lado bom de ser vilão era que sempre tinha um truque ou dois na manga, e não era diferente para Brick. Ele queria garantir que eles ficassem nas mesmas salas que elas, nada do que uma invasãozinha não ajudasse.

Os três adolescentes entraram no prédio sem nenhuma dificuldade, afinal era uma escola, e não tinha muita segurança. O resto Brick deu conta, ele foi no computador, mas não teve que mudar nada, eles já estariam juntos.

Agora só faltava falar com as meninas.

O que foi um desastre.

Tudo bem que eles não tinham muitas esperanças que elas corressem para os braços deles, mas eles nunca imaginavam que o ódio delas fosse tão palpável.

-Vão embora! – Blossom gritou com raiva.

Bubbles fechou a porta sem nem olhar pra trás. Buttercup encarou Butch e lhe deu um belo soco na barriga, depois disse umas coisas bem feias (coisa que o Professor nunca aprovaria) e depois entrou pra dentro.

-Foi melhor do que imaginava. – Brick comentou com um sorrisinho arrogante.


	3. Chapter 3  Agora

**Tudo bem, eu sei que esse tá minúsculo, mas eu não queria fazer muito grande!**

**Enfim, eu não possuo nada aqui.**

Agora

As duas jovens estavam em um quarto de paredes verdes bem escuras, os móveis eram de uma madeira também muito escura. Uma estava deitada na cama de barriga pra cima brincando com um bichinho de pelúcia. A outra estava se arrumando no espelho.

-Como ele é? – Vanessa, uma amiga de Buttercup perguntou curiosa enquanto brincava com o ursinho de pelúcia.

-Chato, ridículo e violento. – ela respondeu.

-Então parecido com você? - Buttercup a fuzilou com os olhos e ela mudou de assunto - Era aquele cara que você deu um chute no refeitório?

-Sim.

Vanessa arremessou o urso e acertou Buttercup em cheio.

-Ei! – Buttercup gritou.

-Eu não acredito que você disse "não" pra ele! Ele é lindo!

-Não é não!

-Vamo lá BC, você pode não gostar dele, mas não pode negar que ele é um deus grego!

Buttercup só olhou para Vanessa e voltou a se arrumar.

-Olhos verdes, iguais a florestas. Musculoso até a alma e um sorriso com covinhas! – Vanessa insistiu e Buttercup revirou os olhos. – Eu não sei como você consegue, realmente não sei.

-Você não sabe como ele era.

Com o tom triste de Buttercup, Vanessa se levantou e encarou a amiga. Mas ela logo mudou de assunto.

-Vamos! – falou se levantando. – Já estou pronta!

E as duas saíram, geralmente Buttercup preferia voar, mas nem todos tem super poderes, infelizmente. Então a solução era andar.

Elas mal deram dois passos quando Blossom apareceu na frente delas, ela parecia irritada.

-BC, o Macaco Louco está causando problemas de novo no Centro.

Buttercup olhou para a amiga se certificando de arregalar bem os olhos.

-Vá em frente. – Vanessa falou virando o rosto, não podia dizer não quando ela fazia aquela cara. – mas você me deve uma!

Buttercup não tinha escutado, ela e Blossom já estavam no ar há muito tempo.

-Com licença. – Vanessa se virou e deu de cara com os três caras mais bonitos que já tinha visto, que eram Brick, Boomer e Butch. – aonde elas vão?

Vanessa estava tão pasma com os três modelos que demorou pra responder.

-O Macaco Louco está fazendo confusão no Centro. – ela respondeu lentamente sem tirar os olhos dos três.

Eles sorriram pra ela e saíram voando, Vanessa ficou que nem uma idiota olhando pra cima.

-Me liga... – ela falou, mesmo sem ter ninguém ouvindo.


	4. Chapter 4  O relógio

**Agora que a história vai començar de verdade, aproveitem!**

O Relógio

As meninas chegaram primeiro no Centro, mas quem achou o Macaco foram os meninos. O plano era impressioná-las provando que tinham mudado de lado e que agora eram os mocinhos, se elas acreditariam... isso era outra história.

-Meninos! O que estão fazendo aqui? – o Macaco perguntou de um jeito maternal.

Totalmente plausível, já que tinha sido ele que tinha criado aquela turma.

Ele estava segurando um relógio bem antigo, bem antigo mesmo. Era feito de pedra e os números eram muito diferentes, talvez de uma língua morta, quem vai saber?

-Vamos te colocar na cadeia! – Boomer falou.

O Macaco caiu no chão de tanto rir, pra ele era hilário logo um dos Meninos Desordeiros falar aquilo.

Ele parou de rir no instante que Butch lhe deu um soco. Na hora exata que as meninas chegaram. O soco foi tão forte que o Macaco deixou o relógio velho cair, este se partiu em quatro pedaços. Brick, Boomer e Butch pegaram um pedaço cada um, o último quem pegou foi o Macaco, ele estava estranhamente apavorado.

-Boa Butch! – Brick falou dando um tapa na nunca de Butch. – Quebra mesmo essa joça!

-Não fui eu!

O Macaco olhou para o pedaço do relógio em pânico, mas ninguém notou. As meninas se aproximaram desconfiadas e eles só sorriram.

De repente as peças do relógio começaram a brilhar e puderam ouvir o grito que o Macaco fez, todos se viraram pra ele, a tempo de vê-lo sendo engolido por uma luz muito suspeita.

Os meninos também gritaram e eles também desapareceram sem deixar rastros. As meninas se desesperaram e correram onde eles estavam, antes de desaparecerem. Então um sentimento invadiu o coração das três, preocupação.

"E se eles morreram?" Bubbles, a mais dramática pensou.

"E se eles se machucaram?" Blossom pensou se agachando no chão.

"Onde eles estão?" Buttercup olhou pra chão e viu três manchas pretas, como se um relâmpago (ou melhor três) tivesse caído. Também tinha uma mancha no lugar que o Macaco estava.

Blossom foi a mais rápida e pegou o celular.

-Professor, você tem que vir aqui! – ela falou sem controlar o desespero na própria voz.

Cinco minutos depois o Professor chegou com seu clássico carrinho branco. As meninas explicaram o que tinha acontecido e o Professor examinou tudo com muito cuidado. Depois mostrou pras filhas um cartaz do museu. Anunciando que o famoso "Relógio do Tempo" estaria em exposição nas próximas semanas.

-Esse era o relógio? – ele perguntou.

Elas confirmaram e ele logo se animou. Como as meninas não estavam entendendo nada ele explicou que o "Relógio do Tempo" era uma relíquia que os antigos acreditavam que permitiam viagens no tempo. Porém ninguém nunca descobriu como. Era bem possível que ao quebrar o relógio os Meninos Desordeiros e o Macaco Louco fossem, involuntariamente, para alguma data no passado ou no futuro.

-Se o que você diz é verdade... – Buttercup falou pensativa. – ENTÃO COMO DIABOS VAMOS RESGATA-LOS?

-Com a minha mais nova invenção. – pausa dramática. – A Máquina do Tempo!

"Então era por isso que ele estava tão animado!" as meninas pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles foram para casa e no laboratório o Professor fez sua mágica tecnológica super complicada e conseguiu achar as épocas que os meninos estavam.

-Butch está em 1878, em algum lugar no Velho Oeste. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos da engenhoca. – o Boomer está no século V, na Idade Média. E o Brick está no ano 4563.

As meninas só assentiram e o Professor continuou:

-Cada uma vai receber um desses. – ele mostrou um relógio de pulso bem estranho. – quando acharem os meninos é só apertar esse botão e estarão aqui de volta.

Elas pegaram os relógios e se dirigiram para a máquina.

-Esperem! – elas se viraram de volta e ele continuou. – isso é importante, especialmente para BC e Bubbles, não usem seus poderes ou façam nada para causar tumúlto. Não sabemos o quanto isso pode danificar a linha temporal.

-Não se preocupe Professor, temos tudo sob controle. – Blossom falou.

Ele não ficou muito confiante. Elas entraram na máquina e desapareceram com um raio de luz. O Professor correu para a tela descobrir onde estava o Macaco Louco.


	5. Chapter 5  Dragões não existem

**Quem é que não gosta de uma história que tenha dragões?**

Dragões não existem

Bubbles caiu dentro de um lago, ela choramingou quando viu sua roupa predileta completamente encharcada.

-Aí está você! – ela se virou e deu de cara com uma velhinha.

-Desculpe, mas a senhora me conhece?

-Não, mas eu sabia que você ia aparecer. Eu li nas cartas!

Bubbles sem entender nada saiu da água e a velhinha lhe deu uma manta.

-É melhor se aquecer se não quiser pegar um resfriado.

-Obrigada. – elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, quando Bubbles continuou. – quem é você?

-Meu nome é Jezebel, mas pode me chamar de Jessie. O Boomer sempre me chamava assim. – ela falou distraidamente.

-Então a senhora conhece o Boomer!

-Sim, ele morou comigo nesses últimos seis meses...

-Mas isso não é possível... – Bubbles falou.

Levou um tempo, mas Jessie explicou para Bubbles que ela sabia que Boomer era do futuro e que estava ajudando ele a voltar pra casa. Com relação aos seis meses, ela só pode dizer uma coisa: viagens no tempo são muito complicadas! (o que é pura verdade)

-Então você pode me dizer onde ele está? – Bubbles perguntou esperançosa.

Jessie baixou o rosto triste.

-Eles o levaram.

-Eles? Quem são eles?

-Os "Magos Templários". Eles pegam pessoas inocentes e as sacrificam para aquele maldito dragão.

Quando Jessie falou a palavra dragão Bubbles ficou convencida de que estava na presença de uma maluca, não que ela duvidava antes. Dragões não existiam! Ou será que existiam?

-Eles existem sim, e são tão reais quanto você e eu! – Jessie falou meio ofendida.

-Me desculpe, mas como a senhora sabia o que eu estava pensando.

-Minha querida, eu sou uma cigana. Tenho vários truques na manga. – ela fez uma pausa e depois continuou. – e além do mais, a maioria pensa isso quando eu falo sobre dragões.

Com essa questão esclarecida o coração de Bubbles se apertou, se o que a velha doida estava dizendo era verdade, então Boomer estava morto! Ela não podia acreditar numa coisa daquelas!

-Então... o Boomer morreu? – Bubbles perguntou receosa.

-Não. – Bubbles soltou um suspiro de alivio. – eles viram aquela pedra estranha e levaram Boomer para mostrar como aquela geringonça funciona. Só depois é que ele vai morrer.

-Então eu tenho que ir salvar ele! – Bubbles falou determinada.

-Mas antes vamos trocar essa roupa senão você vai chamar muita atenção.

Jessie puxou Bubbles para a sua casa e lhe deu algumas peças de roupas secas. Bubbles ficou idêntica a uma mera camponesa, se não levar em conta o brilhante relógio que estava no pulso dela.

-A Pluma já está velha, mas ela sabe o caminho de onde o Boomer está. – Jessie falou dando a Bubbles as rédeas de uma égua malhada. – e quando achá-lo sussurre no ouvido dela a palavra "casa" que ela vai voltar sozinha.

-Muito obrigada Jessie. – Bubbles falou enquanto abraçava a velhinha gagá.

-De nada menina, agora vá.

E Bubbles subiu no cavalo e começou a ir.

A viajem ocorreu sem problemas, mais pelo fato de Pluma ser muito bem treinada e evitar trilhar com outras pessoas, do que o senso de direção de Bubbles. Foram exatamente dois dias, até ela chegar em um lago enorme.

A paisagem era composta pelo lago, uma colina com um castelo todo feito de pedras, e o que mais? Um dragão enorme, nadando tranquilamente no lago.

Bubbles quase caiu do cavalo de susto.

Assim que o dragão olhou pra ela ele começou a gritar (não tem um nome melhor do que esse para o barulho que ele estava fazendo). Bubbles tentou se esconder, mas alguns minutos depois ela estava cercada de homens encapuzados.

Ela só deu um sorrisinho e levantou os braços no estilo "eu me rendo".

-Ops! – ela falou mais para se mesma do que para eles.

A égua só relinchou irritada e eles levaram Bubbles acorrentada.


	6. Chapter 6  O Velho Oeste

**A música que vem a seguir é muito bonita e eu recomendo que vocês escutem. Alguns não vão concordar com a minha escolha, mas eu achei muito legal colocar a BC para cantar. Pode mostrar um lado dela que raramente vemos.**

**Aproveitem!**

O Velho Oeste

Buttercup caiu na terra e quando olhou em volta descobriu que não estava mais em Townsville. A paisagem era incrível, igualzinha a dos filmes. O deserto se estendia até o horizonte, só com muito esforço ela achou uma cidadezinha, beeeem ao longe.

-Parada mocinha! – ela se virou e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pistola bem antiga.

Um homem sorria e olhava pra ela de um jeito meio obsceno, ela não gostou nada daquilo.

-Tem que pagar pedágio. – ele continuou.

-Pedágio? - ela perguntou sem acreditar - Em dinheiro?

-Sim anjinho, a não ser que você tenha outra coisa em mente... – ele falou encostando no ombro dela.

Ela na mesma hora lhe deu um soco, não tão forte para quebrar a mandíbula, mas forte o bastante para deixá-lo desacordado. Buttercup olhou bem pra ele, parecia que tinha saído de algum filme de Faroeste, depois olhou para a própria roupa. Chamaria muita atenção com ela.

Então ela fez a única coisa que poderia fazer, roubar as roubas, o dinheiro e o cavalo do homenzinho. E ela não se esqueceu do chapéu.

Ela cavalgou até a cidadezinha e começou a procurar, algumas pessoas olhavam pra ela desconfiadas. Mas era isso que acontecia nas cidadezinhas, não importava a época.

Ela entrou no bar, ninguém prestou atenção nela.

-O que vai ser menina? – o barman perguntou.

-Eu estou procurando um amigo.

-Quem? – ele perguntou interessado.

-Ele é um pouco parecido comigo, mas bem mais alto. O nome dele é Butch.

-É, ele passou por aqui sim.

Buttercup esperou que ele continuasse, mas ele não disse mais nada.

-E onde ele está? – ela perguntou perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

O barman só sorriu e olhou pra ela, ela não gostou nada daquilo.

-Eu posso te contar se você me fizer um favor.

-E o que seria? – ela perguntou mal humorada, já prevendo o pior.

-A minha cantora sofreu um acidente e não vai poder cantar hoje, então se não se importa... – ele apontou para o palco e Buttercup ficou pálida.

-Você tá brincando, né?

Não, ele não estava.

Respirando fundo Buttercup foi até o palco e todos olharam pra ela. Ela se virou para o pianista e pediu que ele a acompanhasse. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e começou:

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

(nome: "Everytime we toch" por Cascada, a versão lenta)

Quando ela parou todos a aplaudiram. Foi muito engraçado ver cada marmanjo fungando e tirando uma lagrima ou duas do rosto.

-Pode me dizer onde ele está agora? – ela perguntou para o barman.

-Ele foi preso na cidade vizinha, vai ser executado amanhã.

-O QUE? – ela falou mais alto do que pretendia. – onde é que fica?

-A alguns quilometros para o leste.

Buttercup saiu correndo, mas parou quando o barman a chamou de novo.

-Volte aqui algumas vezes para cantar de novo!

-Nem que a vaca tussa! – ela falou correndo para o cavalo.


	7. Chapter 7  O Futuro

**Esse futuro foi uma mistura de um montão de filmes de ficção e outras doideiras da minha cabeça.**

**Aproveitem!**

**PS: eu acho que sem querer troquei as personalidades do Brick e da Blossom com as do Boomer e da Blubbles. Foi sem querer, eu juro!**

O Futuro

Quando Blossom abriu os olhos se deparou com um filme de ficção científica na vida real. Os carros eram flutuantes, as pessoas usavam roupas muito esquisitas e ela tinha a impressão de ter visto um cachorro com antenas.

As ruas eram estupidamente lotadas e ela logo percebeu que achar Brick seria como achar uma agulha no palheiro, ou pior. Ela parou um casal que passava e perguntou:

-Vocês por acaso não viram um menino parecido comigo, só que muito maior?

Quando o casal respondeu ela levou um susto, eles falavam uma língua muito estranha (uma mistura bizarra de chinês e russo, talvez? Quem ia saber?). Para não piorar a situação ela só balançou a cabeça, fingindo que entendia tudo. Quando o casal foi embora ela suspirou de alívio e continuou a parar as pessoas, algumas para a salvação dela falavam sua língua. Mas nenhuma lhe deu uma pista sobre Brick.

-Quando eu achar ele, ele vai me pagar bem caro por isso! – ela falou brava.

Ela continuou procurando inutilmente até o anoitecer, e quando ficou escuro, as ruas ficaram desertas.

Blossom ficou muito desanimada quando percebeu que não tinha aonde ir, e sua única opção era dormir na rua. Uma coisa que ela achava inaceitável.

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos quando viu vultos, no principio ela não se preocupou com eles, mas depois ela teve a sensação de estar cercada, quando ela olhou em volta sua teoria foi confirmada.

Seis homens de capuz a tinham cercado, ela não conseguia ver o rosto deles, mas conseguia ver seis sorrisos maquiavélicos, ela sentiu um arrepio.

"Blossom, não precisa ficar com medo. Eles não podem te machucar." Blossom pensou consigo mesma. "Você é uma menina Super Poderosa!".

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se acalmar surgiu um sétimo vulto, este estava sem o capuz. Blossom sentiu um arrepio ao ver que a pele dele era toda recoberta de escamas. Ele a lembrou de um lagarto.

-O que uma coisinha tão bonitinha está fazendo aqui sozinha? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Blossom ficou apavorada, afinal eles não eram normais (até onde ela podia adivinhar pelo menos) e estremeceu de medo.

-Fiquem longe de mim! – ela falou com a pouca coragem que ainda tinha.

Ela ficou em posição de ataque, eles só riram.

Então um deles puxou o cabelo dela, ela o arremessou na parede. Por um momento ninguém se mexeu, chocados com a revelação. Mas depois eles continuaram indo na direção de Blossom.

Alguns eram fáceis de derrubar, mas tinha uns três que não se machucaram nem um pouco. Blossom derrubou todos que conseguiu, mas aqueles três não se afetaram e começaram a chegar mais perto.

Até que apareceu um menino, como ele usava capuz ela não pode ver quem era. Blossom ia atacá-lo pensando que ele estava junto com seus agressores, mas não. Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e com a mão livre jogou uma coisa no chão com força. Quase na mesma hora apareceu uma densa fumaça, tão densa que Blossom não podia ver a palma da mão.

O menino a arrastou para fora da fumaça e liberou sua cintura para pegar sua mão.

-Corre! – ele quase gritou.

Enquanto eles corriam Blossom podia ouvir vários xingos atrás dela, mas ninguém estava vindo atrás deles. Eles se esconderam em um beco e Blossom se deixou cair no chão.

-Essa foi por pouco. – o menino falou, também caindo.

Ele tirou o capuz e Blossom pode ver que era Brick, o que ela já suspeitava.

-Brick! – ela gritou e pulou em cima dele, o abraçando bem forte.

Brick ficou vermelho igual a um tomate, mas Blossom não notou.

-Eu fiquei tão preocupada! – ela falou ainda agarrada nele.

-Então você se preocupa comigo! – ele falou sorrindo.

Ela finalmente o soltou.

-Só um pouquinho. – ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

-Podemos ir pra casa agora? – ele perguntou impaciente, depois acrescentou meio sem graça: – e depois sair pra jantar?

-Eu adoraria isso. – ela pegou o relógio depois fechou a cara.

Tinha uma mensagem do professor:

_Não se esqueçam das partes do relógio!_

-Brick cadê a peça do relógio?

Brick não respondeu e virou o rosto.

-Brick? – insistiu ela.

-Me roubaram, tá legal? – ele falou, ou melhor, gritou.

-Então vamos ter que achar, não podemos ir pra casa até termos a peça do relógio. – Brick amarrou a cara e Blossom lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – não desanime.

Eles trocaram um sorriso e Brick se levantou e lhe ofereceu a mão.

-Vamos então.

Blossom sorriu e pegou a mão dele.


	8. Chapter 8  Sahadi

**Eu não possuo as Meninas Super Poderosas, ou os Meninos Desordeiros, ou o Professor. Tudo bem que eu criei alguns personagens, mas eu quero deixar bem claro, Sahadi, Magnus e Russel são meus! Eu tenho planos pra eles, se alguém se interessar...**

Sahadi

Eles levaram Bubbles para uma cela e a traçaram lá sem nenhuma explicação. Ela viu um menino na cela ao lado e sorriu.

-Boomer! – ela falou correndo até a grade.

-Bubbles! – ele também correu para a grade.

Como as celas eram uma do lado da outra Boomer pode pegar na mão de Bubbles, e por mais surpreendente ela não ligou.

-Bubbles, o que você está fazendo aqui? – o sorriso dela aumentou quando ela ouviu a preocupação na voz dele.

-Eu vim te salvar, bobinho! Por falar nisso, por que você está preso?

-Como assim?

-Você tem super poderes, pode sair daqui quando quiser!

Boomer baixou o rosto e foi a vez de Bubbles se preocupar.

-Sobre isso... eu perdi os meus poderes desde que eu cheguei aqui.

-Mas como? – ela não lhe deu tempo de responder. – deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o relógio.

-Eu também acho isso.

-Onde ele está? – ela perguntou.

-O Grande Mago está com ele, não sei onde ele guarda... – Boomer falou se sentindo horrível.

-Não tem problema, vamos descobrir. – ela falou apertando a mão dele.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso e ouviram passos.

-Onde ela está? – perguntou uma voz.

De repente apareceu um homem na frente da cela de Bubbles, ele era muito alto e meio gordinho. A barba cinza era enorme e quase chegava na cintura dele. Ele encarou Bubbles e depois sorriu, fazendo a menina estremecer.

-Sahadi vai gostar dessa. – ele falou depois sumiu.

-Bubbles temos que sair daqui! – Boomer falou urgentemente.

Bubbles não estava entendendo nada, então Boomer explicou que Sahadi era o nome do dragão. O homem que tinha aparecido era Magnus Flecher, o Grande Mago. Ele ia sacrificar Bubbles para o Dragão amanhã.

Os dois planejaram fugir e pegar o pedaço do relógio ao anoitecer. Com um plano já preparado só restava eles esperarem.

-Boomer. – Bubbles falou meio envergonhada.

-Sim?

-Quando você desapareceu em fiquei apavorada de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com você.

-Não foi sua culpa. – ele falou.

Boomer queria abraçar Bubbles e confortá-la, mas tinha aquelas estúpidas grades!

-Isso me fez ver que... – ela começou a falar, mas depois parou.

Os olhos de Boomer ficaram maiores, será que ela estava dizendo o que queria ouvir a meses?

-Que eu não te odeio. E eu queria saber se - quando nós voltarmos – você não gostaria de sair comigo.

Boomer estava eufórico e lhe abriu um grande sorriso.

-Eu ia adorar isso.

Os dois trocaram mais um sorriso.

* * *

Quando anoiteceu eles se certificaram de que não tinha ninguém vindo e Bubbles derrubou as grades o mais silenciosamente que pode (não que tinha obtido muito sucesso). Depois eles foram pelos corredores. Como ouviram passos não tiveram outra opção a não ser entrar na primeira porta.

Se depararam com uma sala enorme. Parecia ser o escritório do Grande Mago. Boomer foi até a mesa e achou uma carta.

Como o loirinho era extremamente curioso ele leu.

"_Caro Magnus,_

_Não acho que vai conseguir continuar com essa farsa, o rei já está suspeitando de você e não acho que vai conseguir explicar o dragão (que nem lhe pertence) nadando no seu lago._

_Peço mais uma vez que liberte meu Sahadi tirando esse estúpido anel, antes que o rei lhe faça algum mal._

_E um aviso que um dia esse teatro vai desabar e você terá contas a pagar, e eu espero estar lá para rir enquanto você é executado na fogueira por bruxaria._

_Russel Wesley"_

Boomer não comentou nada com Bubbles, ele sabia que ela não ia gostar de ler aquilo, então só colocou a carta na lugar.

Quando tudo ficou em silêncio eles continuaram a andar e entraram por puro instinto em outro quarto. Assim que eles fecharam a porta ouviram um barulho tão monstruoso que podiam jurar que o dragão estava lá dentro.

Mas não, o barulho era só o ronco do Grande Mago. Aquele era o quarto dele.

Bubbles começou a revirar tudo o mais silenciosamente possível, Boomer encarou Magnus (que estava no quinto sono) e olhou para suas mãos. Só tinha um anel, que tinha um cristal do tamanho de um morango. A coisa mais baranga que ele já tinha visto.

Com muito cuidado Boomer tirou o anel do dedo de Magnus.

-Boomer! – Bubbles disse baixinho. – Achei!

-Ótimo, vamos embora!

Com muito cuidado eles foram para o lado de fora, Sahadi olhou para eles, mas não fez nenhum barulho. Boomer tirou o anel do bolso e atirou no dragão. Este abriu a boca e engoliu o anel no ar.

O dragão enorme saiu lentamente da água e Bubbles se escondeu trás de Boomer. Sahadi inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse fazendo uma reverência e depois abriu as asas, desaparecendo no céu em seguida.

Bubbles pegou a mão de Boomer e apertou o botão do relógio, eles foram envolvidos por um clarão de luz e caíram.

Boomer caiu pesadamente no chão do laboratório do Professor. Bubbles caiu bem em cima dele.

-Bubbles! – o professor falou a prendendo em um abraço.

Ele cumprimentou Boomer meio desconfiado. Bubbles falou que Boomer tinha perdido os poderes e o Professor não perdeu tempo, pegou o pedaço do relógio e começou as experiências cientificas que só pessoas de um alto QI poderiam explicar.

**O que não é meu caso.**


	9. Chapter 9  Mãos ao alto!

**Eu sei que o título é ridículo, e que provavelmente não tem nada a ver com história, mas eu não tive uma ideia melhor e resolvi colocar uma frase famosa do Velho Oeste.**

**Eu não possuo nada aqui, aproveitem!**

Mãos ao Alto!

Quando Buttercup chegou à cidade vizinha já estava de noite, foi aí que ela chamou a atenção pra valer. Todos olharam pra ela curiosos e ela corou.

-Com licença. – Buttercup falou o mais educadamente que conseguiu para uma mulher que passava. – onde fica a cadeia?

-É naquele prédio ali. – ela apontou e deu as costas para Buttercup.

O prédio era pequeno e estava caindo aos pedaços, ela mal chegou na porta quando ouviu: "Eu EXIJO ser solto! Vocês não sabem quem eu sou?" não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar que era Butch. Quando ela entrou se deparou com o xerife dormindo em cima da mesa, Butch estava se esgoelando para a parede e tentando quebrar as barras, ela estranhou ele não ter conseguido.

-Buttercup! – Butch sorriu aliviado.

-Butch, o que DIABOS você está fazendo aí? – ela perguntou já zangada com ele.

-Não foi minha culpa, eles armaram pra mim!

-E por que você não sai?

-EU NÃO CONSIGO!

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Butch se afastou um pouco.

-Não consegue? – Buttercup falou triste. – quer disser...

-Que eu perdi os meus poderes. – ele completou. – e para piorar vou ser executado por uma coisa que nem fiz!

Buttercup se virou para o xerife que ainda roncava em cima da mesa. Ela o futucou de leve, mas ele não acordou. Ela o empurrou da cadeira e ele se levantou num pulo, escorregando em seguida. Butch começou a rir descontroladamente e Buttercup suspirou oferecendo a mão para ajudar o xerife a se levantar.

-Obrigado mocinha. – o xerife falou se levantando. – o meu nome é Xerife Reginald Ward, como posso ajudá-la?

-Você pode soltar o meu amigo. – ela apontou para Butch, que ainda estava rindo.

-Não posso fazer isso, me desculpe.

-O que ele fez afinal de tão sério?

-Roubou o banco da cidade...

-Não fui eu! – Butch gritou injustiçado. – quantas vezes tenho que dizer que foi aquele cachorro do Tobias Morris!

O xerife olhou para Buttercup com aquele olhar que dizia: "Dá pra acreditar nisso?"

-Não tem jeito dele sair? – ela perguntou.

-Só se você pagar a fiança...

Ele parou de falar quanto Buttercup jogou para ele um saco de dinheiro (o mesmo que ela tinha pego antes), o xerife contou o dinheiro e por pouco não deu para tirar Butch da cadeia. Ele riu vitorioso quando o xerife abriu a porta da cela de má vontade.

Butch prendeu Buttercup em um abraço assim que ele se viu livre de novo.

-Obrigado BC! – ele falou.

-De nada, agora pode me soltar? Eu não estou respirando. – ela falou mais vermelha que um tomate.

Ele demorou para soltar, mas quando o fez Buttercup ergueu a mão com a palma virada para cima.

-Butch, me dá o pedaço do relógio.

-Não está comigo!

-COMO ASSIM?

-Está com o Tobias.

Buttercup xingou e chutou o ar. Butch tentou acalmá-la (o que foi bem difícil já que viagens no tempo a deixavam estressada) e disse que sabia onde Tobias estava, quase na mesma hora eles foram.

No caminho Buttercup perguntou:

-Butch, de onde você conhece o Tobias?

-Quando eu cheguei ele foi a primeira pessoa que falou comigo, eu pensei que era meu amigo. – ele baixou a cabeça triste. – mas só me apunhalou pelas costas.

-Não se preocupe, quando conseguirmos o relógio, vamos voltar pra casa.

-E você vai sair comigo. – não foi uma pergunta.

-Veremos. – ela falou sorrindo misteriosamente.

Eles pararam em um butiquim (dava para ouvir a música do piano, as risadas e as conversas altas já do lado de fora) e a primeira coisa que viram quando entraram foi um grupo de pessoas jogando pôquer. Butch encarou um dos jogadores e fechou os punhos com raiva.

-Tobias! – ele gritou furioso.

O música e as conversas pararam, todos encararam Butch, mas ele continuou olhando para Tobias, que agora sorria.

-Butch! O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou andando na direção dele.

-Uma coisa que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo. – dito isso Butch lhe deu um soco na cara.

Isso desencadeou uma briga em massa no bar, Buttercup nocauteou uns seis caras antes de notar que todos estavam já caídos no chão. Ela nunca ia entender o Velho Oeste e por que todo mundo adorava quebrar a cara um do outro sem nenhum motivo.

Ela olhou para Butch e viu ele em cima de Tobias, segurando o colarinho dele e se preparando para dar mais um soco.

-Cadê aquela pedra? – ele perguntou espumando de raiva.

-Que pedra?

BANG, mais um soco.

-Cadê aquela pedra?

-Eu não sei...

BANG, mais um soco.

-Cadê aquela pedra?

-Eu escondi no deserto!

-Onde?

-Dois metros para o sul, o ponto de referência é a velha árvore e dê mais cinco passos para a direita.

-Se você estiver mentindo... – ele ergueu o braço para mais um soco.

-Eu juro!

Butch o socou tão forte que ele desmaiou, ele podia estar sem os poderes, mas ainda era inquestionavelmente forte.

-Como se eu fosse confiar em você de novo! - ele cuspiu as palavras e saiu, com Buttercup logo atrás.

Ele e Buttercup seguiram as instruções e chegaram no lugar que o pedaço de relógio estaria enterrado.

-Pode começar. – Buttercup falou jogando uma pá para Butch.

-Você não vai ajudar?

-Eu sou uma dama, onde está o seu cavalheirismo?

Ele bufou e começou a cavar.

-Sabe... – Butch começou a falar enquanto cavava. – eu fiquei me perguntando por que quando a gente era criança, você não quis nada comigo.

-Por que naquela época você era do mal, eu tinha uma reputação. – ela respondeu.

-E agora? – Buttercup não percebeu, mas ele estava nervoso e suando frio.

-Agora eu não sei. – ela falou olhando pra cima, ela também estava nervosa. – mas vou descobrir quando nós sairmos.

Butch parou de cavar por um momento e olhou pra ela, ela ainda estava olhando pra cima. Tinha muitas coisas que ela não tinha gostado no Velho Oeste, mas o céu ela tinha que admitir, era maravilhoso. Cheio de estrelas. Ela olhou para Butch, ele ainda estava parado.

-Continua a cavar! – ela falou dobrando os braços. – senão nunca vamos voltar pra casa!

Ele sorriu e continuou, até a pá bater em alguma coisa.

-Achei! – ele gritou erguendo o pedaço do relógio.

Buttercup o ajudou a sair do buraco e apertou o botão do relógio. Eles fecharam os olhos quando uma luz forte apareceu e quando abriram se viram no laboratório, com o Professor, Bubbles e Boomer.

-Buttercup! – o Professor e Bubbles gritaram, prendendo ela em um abraço.

Butch brincou com o irmão, mas foi interrompido pelo Professor, que tinha voltado aos seus experimentos.


	10. Chapter 10  O Museu

**Eu não possuo nada disso, aproveitem!**

O Museu

Brick levou Blossom para uma casa em pequena (bem pequena mesmo, do tudo de só dois quartos) e falou a história toda. Que quando ele tinha chegado descobriu que tinha perdido os poderes e descobriu que estava sozinho. No mesmo dia ele tinha sido roubado e só mais tarde descobriu onde o pedaço do relógio estava.

-E onde está? – Blossom perguntou.

-No museu das Meninas Super Poderosas.

-O QUE?

-Blossom, você e suas irmãs são famosas até hoje, e por causa disso eles construíram um museu só para vocês! – Brick falou sorrindo. – eu já fui lá, é muito legal.

-E porque o pedaço do relógio está lá?

-Por que ele foi uma das missões mais importantes que vocês tiveram.

Blossom não perguntou mais nada, não queria saber sobre as coisas que ainda iam acontecer. Depois de um bom tempo em silêncio ela finalmente falou:

-Como vamos pegá-lo?

-Vamos ter que roubar o seu museu... – até os olhos de Brick e arregalaram e ele sorriu arrogantemente. – será que a senhorita perfeita vai conseguir fazer isso?

Blossom lhe deu um soco no braço e amarrou a cara.

-Em outra ocasião não, mas precisamos do relógio para voltar pra casa.

Brick revirou os olhos e Blossom lhe deu outro soco. Era impressionante como ele conseguia irritá-la (mas de um jeito legal). Eles passaram a noite toda planejando o assalto, que ia acontecer na noite do dia seguinte.

De manhã eles foram para o museu, quando eles estavam na porta Brick parou e encarou Blossom.

-Precisamos mudar essas roupas.

-Por que?

-Porque você pode ser reconhecida, e aí eu quero ver como vamos explicar isso!

Blossom teve que concordar, ainda mais quando a primeira coisa que viu na entrada foi uma foto enorme dela e das suas irmãs. Brick a levou para uma loja de roupas e quem os atendeu foi uma moça azul muito simpática de três olhos que falava uma língua muito esquisita.

O queixo de Blossom caiu quando Brick respondeu na mesma língua, quase na mesma hora a moça soterrou Blossom de roupas e chapéus. A ruiva acabou escolhendo uma roupa simples, sem nenhum brilho ou cor muito estranha, desfez também o laço e deixou os cabelos soltos.

-Como estou?

-Linda. – ela corou e ele sorriu.

Eles foram de novo para o museu de Blossom quase caiu pra trás ao ver uma réplica exata do quarto que dividia com as irmãs quando as três tinham cinco anos. Estava tudo ali, a cama, os brinquedos, a penteadeira com o espelho em formato de coração...

-Isso é muito legal! – ela falou e Brick concordou.

Mais legal ainda quando viu os vestido combinando que as três usavam, o cobertor da Buttercup, o polvo de pelúcia da Bubbles e até o laço vermelho que Blossom usava no cabelo. Tudo que elas tinham estava ali.

Brick a levou para um salão escrito "Vilões", tinha bonecos de cera de todos os vilões que elas já tinham lutado. Fuzzie, Macaco Louco, a Gangue Gangrena, a Princesa e vários outros. Eles riram quando viram os bonecos dos Meninos Desordeiros, tinham feito o nariz de Brick muito grande e Boomer estava meio vesgo.

E assim eles passaram o resto do dia, andando pelo museu e relembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Até que o museu finalmente fechou.

As ruas ficaram escuras e desertas mais uma vez, e Blossom não pode evitar de sentir um calafrio, já que ainda não tinha se recuperado do ataque.

Eles esperaram até o museu ficar vazio e só ficar o guarda noturno.

-Vamos. – Brick falou entrando pela janela devidamente arrombada.

Eles foram silenciosamente pelos corredores e tendo cuidado de evitar os seguranças e as câmeras de segurança. Era igual a um campo minado, um movimento errado disparava o alarme e eles seriam pegos.

Brick trombou no boneco da Sedusa, que quase caiu. Mas eles conseguiram pegá-lo antes que atingisse o chão.

-Quer ter mais cuidado por favor! – Blossom falou baixinho.

-Foi mal!

E continuou assim até eles chegarem no salão escrito "Missões", eles foram andando até acharem o que estavam procurando, Blossom estava bem atrás de Brick e quase o derrubou quando ele parou repentinamente.

-Encontrei. – ele falou apontando para uma caixa de vidro.

Dentro tinha o pedaço do relógio, Blossom quase correu para pegá-lo de tão animada.

Até que o segurança apareceu.

-Parados! – ele gritou apontando a arma de choque.

Blossom e Brick levantaram as mãos do jeito "eu me rendo" e o segurança começou a se aproximar deles.

-Então... – Brick sussurrou – quando voltarmos você quer sair comigo?

-Por que você está perguntando isso se eu já disse sim? – ela sussurrou de volta.

-Eu só quero confirmar antes de fazer uma coisa.

-Sim!

O segurança ia algemar Brick, mas ele lhe deu um soco em cheio. O segurança tentou segurar Brick, mas ganhou um chute bem no estômago.

-Eu não entendi. – Blossom admitiu enquanto Brick abria a caixa de vidro.

-Eu só quis ter certeza antes de nocautear um "servidor da lei".

Blossom revirou os olhos e sorriu quando Brick lhe deu o pedaço do relógio.

-Vamos pra casa. – ela falou apertando o botão do relógio.

Uma luz bem forte surgiu do nada, os forçando a fechar os olhos e quando Brick finalmente os abriu se viu no laboratório do professor. Seus irmãos, o próprio Professor, Bubbles e Buttercup já estavam lá. Faltava alguém.

-Cadê a Blossom. – Bubbles perguntou.

Brick encolheu os ombros e estendeu os braços, Blossom caiu nos braços dele em segundos.

-Achei! – Brick falou dando um enorme sorriso enquanto Blossom corava.

Todos riram e Blossom entregou o pedaço de relógio para o Professor.

-Já descobriu como devolver os poderes dos meninos? – Buttercup perguntou.

-Mais ao menos. – o Professor respondeu com a cabeça enfiada em milhares de papéis. – parece que tudo se desencadeou quando eles tocaram nos pedaços.

-E se os pedaços sugaram os poderes deles? – Blossom perguntou também examinando os papéis.

-E com isso conseguiram mandá-los para diferentes épocas. – o Professor completou. – eu também pensei nisso.

-Se completarmos o relógio vamos conseguir os poderes deles de volta! – Bubbles falou animada.

-E só falta um pedaço. – Buttercup completou. – o do Macaco!

-Onde ele está? – os seis perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

O Professor voltou a cabeça para a geringonsa temporal e disse que o Macaco estava...

-Na Era dos Dinossauros! – ele falou surpreso.

-Ótimo! – as meninas falaram cheias de sarcasmo.

-Vocês esperam aqui- Blossom falou para os meninos - e nós vamos atrás do Macaco.

Os meninos tentaram protestar, mas eles tinham que admitir que não iam ajudar muito já que estavam sem poderes. As meninas acabaram indo para a Era dos Dinossauros sozinhas. A luz forte apareceu mais uma vez e quando abriram os olhos elas já tinham sumido. Agora eles estavam sozinhos. Com o Professor. Que não parecia muito confortável.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável por um bom tempo até que Butch disse:

-E aí? – Butch perguntou dando um sorrisinho para quebrar o gelo.

O Professor só suspirou desanimado, ia ser uma looooonga espera.


	11. Chapter 11  Parque dos Dinossauros

**Eu não possuo nada aqui, isso vocês ja sabem. Eu sei que eu fiquei um bom tempo sem escrever, mas a escola tá acabando comigo então já dá pra imaginar. Me desculpem se esse tiver sem graça e se tiver algum erro ortográfico, é que eu tô muito cansada pra corrigir.**

**Aproveitem!**

Parque dos Dinossauros

As meninas não podiam acreditar em seus olhos, elas estavam vendo dinossauros! Dinossauros de verdade! Parecia o filme "Parque dos Dinossauros", mas era real!

-Isso é tão legal! – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Até que um dinossauro rex apareceu.

Elas voaram antes que ele as alcançasse. Isso as fez voltar para a realidade.

-Como vamos achar o Macaco nessa bagunça? – Buttercup perguntou irritada.

-Boa pergunta... – Blossom falou olhando para baixo, como se por milagre o macaco verde aparecesse.

-Olhem! – Bubbles falou apontando.

Quando elas olharam viram um macaco normal. Ele estava subindo em uma árvore para fugir dos dinossauros que estavam atrás dele. Blossom o pegou antes que fosse mordido.

-Não pode ser o nosso macaco! – Buttercup reclamou. – não é verde!

-Quantos macacos você acha que tem na _Era dos Dinossauros_? – Blossom perguntou enquanto que o macaco tentava se libertar. – só pode ser esse.

Ele conseguiu se soltar e começou a cair, mas Bubbles o pegou antes que ele se espatifasse no chão.

-Mas por que ele não é verde? – insistiu Buttercup.

Elas pousaram em um lugar seguro e olharam para o macaco na frente delas. Era um chimpanzé normal, não era verde, não falava e não tinha um cérebro super desenvolvido.

-Já entendi! – Blossom falou instalando os dedos. – o pedaço do relógio também pegou os poderes do Macaco, por isso ele está normal!

Até que fazia sentido. As duas concordaram, até que a ficha delas caiu.

-Não fazemos idéia que onde está o pedaço do relógio! – Buttercup choramingou chutando o ar.

-Não podemos desanimar! – Blossom falou tentando parecer forte.

As duas encararam Bubbles, que estava falando com o Macaco. Isso mesmo _falando_!

-Eu pensei que ela só falasse com esquilos. – Buttercup sussurrou no ouvido da irmã.

Blossom só deu de ombros e continuou olhando para Bubbles. A conversa parecia animada, pois durou por um bom tempo, e eles ainda paravam para dar risadinhas!

-Ele sabe onde está! – Bubbles comemorou, sendo aplaudida pelas duas irmãs.

-E onde está? – elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela voltou a falar com o Macaco e este apontou para a esquerda, depois começou a correr. Bubbles foi atrás, as outras duas se entreolharam e deram de ombros começando a correr atrás deles.

Elas não contaram o tempo que ficaram correndo, mas quando o Macaco finalmente parou já estava escuro. Ele ficou apontando freneticamente para uma árvore e Bubbles se virou para as irmãs.

-Ele quer que a gente procure em volta da árvore. – ela falou.

As três começaram a procurar, meia hora se passou e nada.

-Isso é ridículo! – Buttercup reclamou. – aquele pedaço de relógio não é diferente de nenhuma pedra aqui! Nunca vamos encontrar!

Nesse exato momento o Macaco apareceu com o pedaço de relógio.

-Esqueçam o que eu disse. – Buttercup falou correndo na direção do Macaco.

Mas antes que Buttercup o alcançasse um pterodátilo apareceu voando e pegou o pobre primata.

-Peguem aquela galinha! – Blossom gritou antes de sair voando.

Aquele dinossauro era muito rápido, mas Bubbles conseguiu alcança-lo. Ela tinha erguido a mão para o Macaco, mas a asa do pterodátilo bateu bem em cima da cabeça dela, a fazendo desmaiar.

Blossom a pegou antes que ela caísse no chão. Buttercup que já tinha perdido a paciência voou até ficar frente a frente com o bicho horrendo. Ele abriu a boca enorme para gritar com ela, mas ela lhe deu um soco. Deve ter sido bem forte, pois o dinossauro desmaiou e começou a cair.

Buttercup pegou o Macaco antes de cair no chão e quase na mesma hora Blossom apertou o botão do relógio, Bubbles já estava acordada esfregando a cabeça dolorida. Os quatro fecharam os olhos quando a luz veio, levando os quatro de volta pra casa.

Um clarão veio cegando todo mundo e quando eles conseguiram abrir os olhos lá estavam elas, com um macaco normal.

-O que é isso? – Brick perguntou se referindo ao macaco.

-É o Macaco Louco! – Bubbles falou.

-Ele também perdeu os poderes. – Blossom explicou.

Buttercup entregou o último pedaço para o Professor e ele juntou as quatro peças, quando terminou quatro raios, um vermelho, um azul, um verde escuro e outro roxo saíram do relógio e foram para seus respectivos donos.

(*Para quem não pôde descobrir: o vermelho para Brick, o azul, para Boomer, o verde para Butch e o roxo para o Macaco).

O Macaco voltou ao normal e foi direto para a prisão. Os meninos conseguiram os poderes de volta e também foram embora, mas com um encontro marcado com as meninas.


	12. Chapter 12  Vermelhos

Vermelhos

Brick pegou Blossom às 21h, ele estava vestido com uma camisa de time vermelha (*não interessa o time) calças jeans e o boné de costume. Blossom estava vestida com um vestido rosa e o laço, ela estava vestida de forma bem casual, mas quando Brick olhou pra ela o queixo dele caiu. Podia ser por conta de que ela finalmente tinha aceitado sair com ele, mas o fato era que Brick nunca a tinha visto tão bonita!

-Aonde vamos? – Blossom perguntou.

-Eu estava pensando em irmos ao cinema e depois irmos jantar.

-Legal.

Eles entraram no carro de Brick (já que era uma ocasião especial eles não iam voar) e foram para o cinema, durante o trajeto o assunto foi bem variado, primeiro eles conversaram sobre a Era dos Dinossauros, depois do futuro, do Museu das Meninas Super Poderosas, já iam começar a falar sobre como os bonecos deles no museu estavam ridículos quando enfim chegaram ao cinema.

Brick deu permissão para Blossom escolher o filme, e ela ficou dividida entre uma comedia romântica e um de suspense. Incrivelmente acabou escolhendo o suspense. Compraram as entradas e pipoca. A cada susto que Blossom levava ela agarrava a mão de Brick, óbvio que ele não reclamou.

-Eu adorei o filme! – ela falou.

-Eu também. – ele disse pegando a mão dela.

Eles falaram um pouco sobre o filme e depois foram para um restaurante (um bem caro por sinal). Blossom não gostou muito quando a garçonete deu em cima de Brick, mas ele estava olhando o cardápio, então ele não notou nada.

A garçonete dava um sorriso sedutor para Brick toda vez que ela vinha para a mesa, Blossom estava pensando seriamente em sobrar uma fina camada de gelo no chão para que a atrevida se espatifasse.

Quando Brick finalmente notou o que estava acontecendo ele se sentiu estranhamente feliz, o ciúme de Blossom mostrava que ela realmente se importava com ele. Claro que ele também não ficou surpreso quando na hora de entregar a conta, a garçonete adicionou seu telefone, que foi devidamente ignorado.

Eles saíram do restaurante e Brick deixou Blossom em casa. Quando eles chegaram ela não saiu do carro, um silêncio estranho se instalou e eles evitaram de olhar um para o outro. Blossom começou a brincar com as chaves e Brick olhou pela janela.

-Eu me diverti. – ele falou olhando meio envergonhado pra ela.

-Eu também... sabe de uma coisa Brick. – ele olhou para ela e Blossom continuou. – você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

E então ela se inclinou e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. E foi a vez dele de beijá-la.

Eles se beijaram por um bom tempo, mas então Blossom saiu do carro, sem antes lhe dar outro beijo. Brick olhou enquanto ela entrava na casa, acenando pra ela antes de fechar a porta.

O ruivo estava tão feliz que podia explodir, o encontro não podia ter sido melhor. E aquele era só o começo de uma nova história. Uma história só dele com a menina que ele amava.

**Foi super sem graça, eu sei. Mas eu não sou muito boa com romantismo então que se dane. Também foi super curto, mas o que vocês esperavam de mim? Um relatório completo de tudo o que eles fizeram?**

**Mudando de assunto: ainda faltam os encontros dos Azuis e dos Verdes, se vocês tiverem alguma ideia podem me falar que eu sou toda ouvidos.**

**Como sempre eu não possuo nada de nada aqui. Espero que tenham gostado!**


	13. Chapter 13  Azuis

Azuis

Boomer estava esperando Bubbles na sala e não esperava ver o que viu em seguida. Um anjo! Pelo menos foi o que pareceu na hora. Bubbles estava linda, mais do que o normal. Ela vestia um vestido branco com uma fita azul na cintura. Os cabelos que normalmente estariam presos em duas marias chiquinhas estavam soltou, com um prendedor azul na franja.

-Você está linda. – ele falou meio bobo.

-Obrigada.

Ela abraçou o braço dele e os dois saíram, Boomer a levou para o parque. De início ele pensou que a ideia era boba, mas não, Bubbles adorou e logo puxou ele para irem nas xícaras que giram. Foi muito divertido, Bubbles enchia o ar com suas risadas inocentes e delicadas. Boomer se derretia toda a vez que ela sorria (o que era mais que freqüente).

Depois eles foram para o trem fantasma, ela ficou com tanto medo que o abraçou bem apertado, ele ficou sem ar por alguns segundos, mas ele não ficou muito incomodado. Depois do trem fantasma eles foram para a montanha russa e em vários outros brinquedos. Depois Boomer lhe comprou algodão-doce e pipoca.

Chegou a hora das barracas de prêmios. Os olhinhos de Bubbles brilharam quando ela viu um gigante polvo roxo, claro que Boomer notou e o ganhou pra ela.

-Obrigada Boomie! – ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. O que serviu para lhe deixar vermelho igual a um pimentão.

Já estava ficando bem tarde e eles tinha que ir embora, mas não sem antes irem na Roda Gigante. Bubbles abraçou seu polvo de pelúcia e se aninhou em Boomer, quando eles estavam lá em cima começaram o show de fogos.

-Isso é perfeito Boomer! – ela falou descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-É mesmo.

Pode ter sido o jeito que ele falou, ou como ele estava olhando pra ela, mas só se sabe que depois que ele disse aquela frase Bubbles lhe beijou. E eles só pararam quando a Roda Gigante começou a rodar de novo.

No caminho de volta pra casa eles não conversaram sobre nada, mas o silencio era bom, eles não tinham mais nada pra dizer um para o outro. Aquele beijo já tinha dito tudo. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez na despedida e quando ela entrou dentro da casa Boomer começou a pular e a dançar, ele era o menino mais feliz do mundo!

**Eu juro que parecia bem maior no Word!**

**Como sempre eu não possuo nada aqui, espero que tenham gostado.**


	14. Chapter 14  Verdes

Verdes

Quando Butch foi buscar Buttercup, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele seria o único cara a vê-la em um vestido, não que ela o estivesse usando de boa vontade. Blossom e Bubbles tiveram que amarrá-la para colocar o tão odiado vestido, imagina o quanto elas tiveram que sofrer para maquiá-la! Foi duro e quase impossível, mas valeu a pena no final. A morena estava deslumbrante. Só faltou Butch uivar.

-Você está...

-Nem me fale! – Buttercup o cortou. - Estou tentado esquecer que eu estou usando esse vestido há duas horas!

Butch riu, mas não comentou nada.

-E então, onde vamos? – ela perguntou entrando no carro.

-É uma surpresa.

Ele abriu um sorriso estupidamente fofo que fez Buttercup esquecer o vestido por completo, ela nunca tinha imaginado que Butch podia ser tão fofo quando queria. Eles conversaram sobre o Velho Oeste, Buttercup evitou o assunto "Tobias" (Butch ficava furioso só com a menção do nome) e disse só coisas engraçadas, como quando ela teve que cantar por uma mísera informação.

-Eu queria muito ter ouvido! – Butch falou gargalhando.

-Mas não vai! Eu nunca fiquei tão nervosa em toda minha vida.

-Então você não gostou de ter cantado?

-Gostei quando terminou!

-Vamos ter que mudar isso... – Butch falou mais para si mesmo do que para Buttercup.

-Como assim?

-E se eu planejar em te levar para um restaurante que tenha karaokê?

-Então seria nosso segundo e último encontro.

Os dois trocaram um olhar e Butch parou o carro. No início Buttercup ficou bem confusa, afinal ele tinha parado o carro no meio do mato! Como ela não saiu do carro Butch teve que abrir a porta e confirmar que era aquele o lugar.

Eles tiveram que subir uma leve colina, nada de mais. E Buttercup deu de cara com a coisa mais bonita que tinha visto. Butch tinha planejado um piquenique só que a luz de velas, ninguém nunca tinha tido todo aquele trabalho com ela antes. O mais romântico foi quando ela olhou pra cima e se deparou com um céu bem estrelado, igual ao céu que tinha visto no Velho Oeste.

-Isso é lindo! – ela comentou.

-Eu sei!

Ela podia ver que Butch estava muito orgulhoso dele mesmo, já que o verdinho não era muito famoso pelo seu romantismo (*igual a mim). Eles comeram e riram muito das palhaçadas um do outro. Até que Buttercup se deitou na toalha e ficou admirando o céu. Butch se deitou do lado dela.

-No que você está pensando? – ele perguntou.

-No quanto eu pareço idiota nesse vestido. – ela falou sorrindo.

-Você não parece nem um pouco idiota. Não pra mim.

Buttercup encarou Butch, e quando eles estavam a ponto de se beijar ela viu uma estrela cadente pelo canto do olho, ela se sentou na mesma hora e fechou os olhos.

-Tá fazendo o que? – Butch perguntou se sentando.

-Fazendo um desejo. – ela respondeu com os olhos ainda fechados.

Quando ela abriu os olhos deu de cara com Butch, ele estava bem pertinho dela.

-O que você desejou? – ele perguntou num tom bem sedutor.

-Eu não posso te contar. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

E então eles se beijaram.

**Super sem graça, eu sei. Mas em minha defesa a coisa toda tava muito mais bonita na minha cabeça. Fazer o que né?**

**Como vocês já sabem eu não possuo nada aqui, espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
